Al-Mahdi Al-Barghathi
(GNA) | branch = Libyan Ground Forces | serviceyears = | rank = Colonel | commands = 204 Tank Brigade Libyan National Army | battles_label = | battles = Libyan Civil War Second Libyan Civil War * Benghazi Operation Dignity Battle * Second Battle of Benghazi * Sirte offensive (2016) }} Al-Mahdi Al-Barghathi is a Libyan National Army officer who is currently the Minister of Defense in the Government of National Accord. He is an army commander from eastern Libya who had formerly served under General Khalifa Haftar during the Second Libyan Civil War before joining the unity government.Fitzgerald, Mary. A quick guide to Libya's main players. European Council on Foreign Relations. Retrieved 16 July 2016.Saleh, Heba. Libyan factions announce national unity government. Financial Times. 19 January 2016. Retrieved 16 July 2016. Biography Al-Barghathi was born in Benghazi and fought in the Libyan Civil War against the forces of Muammar Qaddafi, being among the first officers to join the rebels. In 2014 he joined General Khalifa Haftar's Operation Dignity against the Islamists in the General National Congress and commanded the 204 Tank Brigade. He reportedly became a popular officer in the Libyan armed forces for personally fighting on the front line with the troops.Ayyub, Saber.Opposing reactions to appointment of unity government’s defence minister . Libya Herald. Published 21 January 2016. Retrieved 16 July 2016. Al-Barghathi's appointment as the minister of defense of the Government of National Accord in January 2016, formed with international support to reunify Libya, caused disagreements with Field Marshal Haftar. The general believes he is not fit for the role and opposes his appointment. Also, Al-Barghathi is an ally of Ibrahim Jadhran, leader of the Petroleum Facilities Guards and rival of Haftar. Al-Barghathi stated he remains loyal to the army as an institution and is determined to run it effectively. The Libyan Air Force chief of staff under Haftar, Saqr Geroushi, said that al-Barghathi should be arrested for becoming the defense minister in the GNA without the commander-in-chief's permission.Al-Jroushi: Sirraj would be branded terrorist if he refuses Haftar, threatens to arrest Al-Barghathi. The Libya Observer. Published 17 April 2016. Retrieved 16 July 2016. It was reported that he personally led Libyan unity government forces during the offensive to retake the city of Sirte from the Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant.Norbrook, Nicholas. Libyan army gains ground against IS in Sirte. The African Report. Published 22 June 2016. Retrieved 30 June 2016. In March 2017, after Haftar's LNA seized control of the oil facilities in eastern Libya, Al-Barghathi was accused of supporting the Benghazi Defense Brigades that fought against the LNA. However, he denied this allegations.East Libya Forces Prepare to Retake Key Oil Ports. Naharnet. Published 6 March 2017. Retrieved 8 March 2017. In May 2017, GNA Prime Minister Fayez Seraj announced that Al-Barghathi was suspended as defense minister after being suspected of involving in the Brak Al-Shati massacre. By December 2017 it appeared that he is no longer suspended and resumed his role as defense minister. Early that month, he visited Libyan soldiers receiving medical treatment in neighboring Tunisia.GNA defense ministry covers treatment expenses of the wounded in Benghazi war. Libyan Express. Published 2 December 2017. Retrieved 4 December 2017. References Category:Libyan generals Category:People of the Libyan Civil War (2011) Category:People from Benghazi Category:Living people